Banan
by AoRabbit
Summary: Związek Sanady z Raichim układa się naprawdę dobrze, no może poza jednym małym szczegółem... choć może nie tak małym. / Sanrai na prezydenta / pisane pod wpływem potrzeby tego shipu w polskim fandomie / Dla Black!


Usłyszał głośne tupanie na schodach, a potem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do mieszkania wpadł Raichi i nawet nie trudząc się ściągnięciem butów, wbiegł do salonu i skoczył mu na szyję.  
\- Sanada! - krzyknął przy tym.  
Sanada, spodziewając się tego ataku, zdjął chwilę wcześniej okulary, które zakładał tylko do nauki. Wolał nie ryzykować, że Raichi przypadkiem mu je strąci.  
\- Mogłeś chociaż buty zdjąć – mruknął, odwracając się przodem do niego. - Co słychać?  
Już nawet nie próbował być zły. Zawsze gdy był czymś podekscytowany i chciał mu coś szybko powiedzieć, zapominał o wielu rzeczach: to zdjąć buty; to zapiąć do końca kurtkę. Raz nawet wyskoczył spod prysznica z pianą we włosach, bo przypomniał sobie, że musi mu coś ważnego powiedzieć.  
Usiadł Sanadzie na kolanach i zaczął ściągać nieco ubłocone buty, opowiadając o meczu, który dziś wygrali, o miotaczach, z którymi się zmierził i o wszystkich Home runach, które udało mu się zdobyć. Grał w lidze młodych, bo tak jak przewidywał jego ojciec – zrobi karierę. Wystarczyło tylko poprawić kilka innych aspektów gdy i Raichi stał się na boisku prawdziwym potworem.  
Odrzucił buty na bok i przytulił się do Sanady z wiadomych powodów. I bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o seks, Raichi chciał po prostu iść spać, a Sanada był w tej chwili cieplejszy niż łóżko.  
\- O nie, nie. Nie ma nawet mowy, idziesz się umyć.  
Raichi od razu zaczął pochrapywać, udając, ze zasnął, jednak brzmiało to tak sztucznie, że nawet dziecko by się nie nabrało.  
Objął go pod kolanami i podniósł. Jednak nie zaniósł go, tak jak oczekiwał tego Raichi, do sypialni, tylko posadził na pralce w łazience i zaczął zdejmować ubrania.  
\- Jesteś okropny – mruknął niezadowolony.  
Sanada tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie zamierzając wpuszczać do ich wspólnego łózka takiego śmierdziela. Raichi już niejednokrotnie wracał do domu, nie kłopocząc się wzięciem prysznica po treningu czy też meczu i z miejsca zasypiał.  
Sięgnął do paska od jego spodni, a Raichi momentalnie się obudził i chwycił go za ręce.  
\- Dam sobie radę.  
Sanada spojrzał na niego uważnie. Miał lekko zarumienione policzki i patrzył na swoje ręce.  
Westchnął.  
\- Dobrze, tylko nie zaśnij w wannie.  
Pocałował go w czoło i wyszedł. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale Raichi praktycznie nie dawał się Sanadzie dotknąć. Mógł się przytulać, to wręcz uwielbiał, ale kiedy chciał przejść do czegoś więcej niż pocałunki, Raichi mu nie pozwalał, zwijał się w kokon w kołdrze albo uciekał. Nawet teraz nie pozwolił mu się rozebrać.  
Potarł nos u nasady i poszedł zrobić mu kolację. Choć obstawiał, że i tak dziś zjadł więcej niż powinien. Chciał jednak skupić się na czymś innym, jednak bez większych skutków, jego myśli wciąż uciekały w jednym kierunku. Nie potrafił tego pojąć. Nie byli już w szkole, byli dorosłymi ludźmi i to chyba normalne, że Sanada chciał iść z nim do łóżka, skoro byli parą. No chyba że był jakiś błąd w jego rozumowaniu.  
Usłyszał, jak drzwi łazienki się otwierają i po chwili wyszedł z niej Raichi w swoim żółtym szlafroku. Wyglądał w nim jak wielki banan i wcale nie dziwił się, że go sobie kupił.  
\- Zrobiłem kolację – powiedział, a niepewnie spojrzenie Raichiego pojaśniało. Zaraz siedział przy stole i wsuwał omlet, który przygotował Sanada. Patrzył na jego zadowoloną buzię i aż się uśmiechnął.  
Wpadł jak śliwka w kompot już jakiś czas temu i wcale nie żałował, mimo że chłopaki z drużyny byli pewnie, że nie wytrzyma z Raichim zbyt długo. Ba! Nie spodziewali się, że Raichi w ogóle zgodzi się na jakikolwiek związek, ale Sanada się nie obawiał. W końcu był jedyną osobą, z którą Raichi dzielił się jedzeniem. A jego ojciec pobłogosławił ich, jeszcze zanim do czegokolwiek doszło.  
Niespodziewanie Raichi wstał i przytulił się do niego. Sanada objął go i wtulił nos w jego mokre włosy. Pachniały odżywką bananową, którą sobie kupił, mimo że wcale jej nie potrzebował. Przyciągnął go ten wielki napis „BANANA" na opakowaniu i jej zapach.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho.  
I znowu... Sanada po prostu nie potrafił się na niego złościć. Nie gdy patrzył na niego w taki sposób.  
Pogłaskał go po bliźnie na policzku i pocałował usta, czując przy tym jak Raichi się spina. Jednak odwzajemnił pocałunek, a nie odsunął się, tak jak sądził Sanada.  
Raichi miał jednak to do siebie, że z bardzo nie myślał, gdy coś robił i już po chwili okazało się, że brakło mu odechu.  
Sanada tylko uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i zmierzwił mu mokrą czuprynę.  
\- Chodź, wysuszę ci włosy, zanim pójdziesz spać.  
Raichi i przytaknął i zaraz spojrzał na Sanadę, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
\- A ty nie idziesz spać? - zapytał.  
\- Jeszcze nie – mruknął, krzywiąc się lekko. Naprawdę chciałby się już teraz położyć do łóżka, przytulić Raichiego i zasnąć. Niestety, uroki studiów nie dały mu spać. Musiał za to zarywać nocki i się uczyć. Na co mu to było? Mógł nie przestawać grać, w końcu on też miał potencjał, nie raz mu to mówiono. Nie bez powodu był przecież asem swojej drużyny. No i po co on szedł na te studia?  
Ocknął się z zamyślenia i zdał sobie sprawę, że Raichi też milczy. I milczał przez cały ten czas, gdy suszył mu włosy, ponieważ nie było możliwości, by przegapił jego głos.  
\- Zmęczony? - zapytał.  
Raichi nie odpowiedział. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał.  
Wyłączył suszarkę i pochylił się do niego.  
\- Chcesz banana? - zapytał prosto do jego ucha.  
Niczego niespodziewający się Raichi podskoczył gwałtownie na taborecie.  
\- Nie!  
\- Nie?  
\- Co? - Zamrugał patrząc na Sanadę z niezrozumieniem i lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Wstał nagle i poszedł do sypialni.  
\- Idę spać. D-dobranoc! - powiedział i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Sanada przez chwilę jeszcze słyszał, jak krząta się po pokoju, nim światło za przeszklonymi drzwiami zgasło. Mógł wreszcie wrócić do nauki, na której do samego końca nie mógł się skupić.

Zawsze gdy byli na zakupach, Raichi kilkanaście dobrych minut, jak nie więcej, spędzał na wybraniu sobie odpowiednich bananów. Stało się to jego małą obsesją. Nawet kilka razy opowiadał mu o swoich kryteriach ich wybierania, jednak Sanadę niespecjalnie to interesowało. Gdy był na zakupach sam, pakował do koszyka pierwsze lepsze, które dobrze wyglądały, ale kiedy byli razem, zdążył obskoczyć cały sklep, nim Raichi się zdecydował.  
Tym razem jednak trwało to wyjątkowo długo. Zdążył przejść cały sklep, nawet wystał się w oddzielnej kolejce po mięso i ser, a Raichi dalej wgapiał się w te banany. I to dosłownie wgapiał, zazwyczaj oglądał je z wszystkich stron, wąchał i ważył. A teraz miał wrażenie, że tak jak go zostawił, tak on dalej stał.  
\- Raichi, weź pierwsze lepsze banany i chodź już – zawołał Sanada, podchodząc do niego. Raichi nagle chwycił go za nadgarstek i zarumienił się.  
\- Czy on... jest większy? - zapytał cicho  
\- Ten banan?  
\- Nie... Twój... twój... banan...  
\- Co? - Sanada zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodziło. Jaki, do cholery, jego... ach. Po chwili do jednak nabrało sensu.  
\- Raichi...  
Wyciągnął przed twarz Sanady banana, którego trzymał w rękach i czerwony po same uszy, wypalił:  
\- Czy twój banan jest większy niż ten? Bo jeśli tak, to ja nie wiem... nie wiem... - nagle stracił pewność siebie, zwiesił głowę i ściszył głos – nie wiem, czy się zmieści – dokończył, ściskając owoc mocno w dłoniach.  
Na moment Sanadę zamurowało. Czy on naprawdę właśnie to powiedział? Że boi się, że się nie zmieści i to dlatego przez ten cały czas nie chciał iść z nim do łóżka?  
Odetchnął z ulgą, czując się jak skończony idiota, bo po głowie chodziły mu już najróżniejsze, często głupie, myśli.  
Ignorując fakt, że byli w miejscu publicznym, przytulił Raichiego mocno do siebie.  
\- Nie musisz się o to martwić. Zajmę się tobą odpowiednio – szepnął mu do ucha.  
\- I zmieści się?  
Widząc jego zmartwione spojrzenie, parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Na pewno.


End file.
